<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gogeta Screaming for 1,401 Words by TheMysteriousStoryteller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181860">Gogeta Screaming for 1,401 Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller'>TheMysteriousStoryteller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Theres really nothing else lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serves him right for wearing baggy pants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gogeta Screaming for 1,401 Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I'm not gonna disappear for another three months!" I say, disappearing for another three months. And coming back with a Dragon Ball fic, no less. I'm so sorry guys, lol. In all honesty, I've been in a really major writing slump, and it's been hard to motivate myself to write, especially since I feel like all of my writing is trash. However, my friend posted this idea on Twitter, and I just had to write it. This is my first time writing Dragon Ball, but I hope you all enjoy, and I really hope I'll be able to post more in the future. As usual, and especially now, comments are appreciates. If you're into Dragon Ball and like this ship, comment some prompts for me to write because I honestly had a lot of fun writing them. Anyway, I hope you all have a good day/night! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rocks scattered about the barren land as the two made their landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked around, Vegito thought to himself that this was the perfect place for a nice bout of training. There was no vegetation, no animals</span>
  <span>—essentially, no life for them to destroy in their clash. Even better yet, there were pillars of rocks and mountains all around them for the two to send each other through and generally use to their advantage. Really, it was the ideal battleground. “So, what do you think, Goji?” Vegito asked, looking back at his partner, “This a good place to train?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gogeta replied absently, ignoring the ridiculous nickname. He was busy looking down and keeping his arms stiff at his sides, his wrists pinning his sash, and in addition his pants, to his waist. Vegito smirked, crossing his arms and tilting his head upward a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Nervous to fight me?” He teased. “I don’t blame you. I’d be scared too.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not nervous,” Gogeta replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why so stiff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gogeta breathed out a huff. Instead of replying to Vegito, he shifted to get into his fighting stance. As soon as he did so, though, he felt the sash loosen and his pants begin to slip down from his waist to his hips. With a soft gasp, he stood up straight, his legs went back together, and his arms returned to his sides, now being a little less subtle with how he held everything up. Vegito tapped his boot against the ground, making nearby pebbles bounce up. “Well, are you ready to get this party started?” He asked, uncrossing his arms to get into his own fighting stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his face began to burn up, Gogeta said, “Almost. Just...wait a second.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegito scoffed and stood up straight, crossing his arms. With a small hop, he was floating in the air, where he crossed one leg over the other and continued to hover over the ground. He leaned back a little, his eyes still on Gogeta. “Okay. Don’t keep me waiting too long, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gogeta breathed out a sigh. With only two hands, it would certainly be a challenge to pull his pants back up and retie the sash without everything coming apart. However, he had already embarrassed himself enough; asking for help from Vegito would just be unnecessary icing on the cake. With one hand grabbing his sash and pants, he shifted his other hand downward before using his wrist to roll both articles of clothing back up to his side. Then, he switched hands, and did the same with the other side. As he moved on to phase two of his plan, he heard Vegito’s voice break in through his thoughts: </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Need some help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ve got it,” Gogeta swiftly replied, looking up to shoot Vegito a small glare. The other simply shrugged, keeping that same smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gogeta ignored him and looked back down. Still gripping both sides of his pants and sash, he slowly slid his hands around his waist to the front to try and use his thumbs to undo the loose knot he had made in the front earlier that was simply a feeble attempt to keep his baggy pants up. He celebrated in his head as he managed to get the knot untied after a bit of tugging, but it all quite literally fell apart when everything slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to look up from the ground. In that moment, he wouldn’t have minded standing there for forever, his hands still slightly open and in front of himself and his head bowed. The Goku and Vegeta within him were certainly both screaming right now, and he really wanted to scream himself. Instead of doing so, though, he swallowed and slowly lowered his hands, looking up at Vegito. As his eyes met the other’s wide ones, Vegito’s smirk never fell. In fact, it seemed to widen. His pupils slowly moved downward to look at Gogeta’s muscular, incredibly toned legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Gogeta grumbled, looking back down as he felt his face burn up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still sure you don’t need my help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Gogeta cut himself off with a huff. He took a moment to stare at the ground and weigh his options: He could either swallow his pride and ask Vegito for help, or he could refuse and try to fix the situation on his own. The Goku in him wanted the former; the Vegeta in him wanted the latter. What a conundrum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit more thinking(which was mostly just yelling in his head), he recalled what he and Vegito had come here for: to train. So far, out of the total time they had been here, none of it had been dedicated to training. So, as much as he wanted to hold on to his pride and do it on his own, to do so would be an utter waste of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed a little as his lips pursed into a pout. “Alright, on second thought,” he started to concede through a sigh, “your help would be appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so?” Vegito uncrossed his arms and legs, leaning back up and standing up straight before planting his feet on the ground. He walked over to Gogeta, kicking a few small rocks out of the way as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Gogeta looked up, averting his eyes as he noted how close Vegito was to him. The other knelt down and picked the dark blue sash up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood up, he told Gogeta, “Hold your pants up, then. I ain’t gonna do it all on my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gogeta nodded and leaned down to pick his pants up, shivering as he felt a passing breeze brush against his bare skin. He quickly tugged them back up and held the ends together around his sides. Vegito grabbed each end of the sash, putting it over Gogeta’s before pulling it tight against his back, pressing the pants to him in the process. He then proceeded to wrap the sash around Gogeta’s sides multiple times, making sure to make it as tight as possible. “I can’t believe this hasn’t happened before,” Vegito remarked as wrapped the sash, “Your pants are so loose, I wouldn’t have been surprised if this happened all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gogeta didn’t reply, keeping his eyes focused on his hands as he tried to kill his blush. Vegito let out a chuckle and finished the last round of wrapping. With the last bit of the sash he had left in his hands, he began to tie a small bow at the side. Gogeta’s eyebrow rose a little as he looked up at his partner. “What are you doing?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What’s it look like I’m doin’?” Vegito replied as he finished up. “There." He gave the other's sides a light pat, making him shudder a tad. "That’s better, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gogeta looked down at himself. The sash was so firmly tied around himself, it felt like he could do just about anything and his pants would still remain. Admittedly, the bow was a cute addition as well. Still, he couldn’t help but question, “Why a bow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it’d look nice,” Vegito replied with a small shrug, “Also, leaving it hang would make it and you,” he gently touched Gogeta’s chest with his index finger, smirking, “easier to grab. So, ya can thank me for that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lightly swatting Vegito’s hand away, Gogeta replied, “Huh. I guess that makes sense.” After a pause, he added on, “Thank you, Vegito.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No problem, Goji!” Vegito responded with a bright smile a thumbs up. He lowered his hand and began to back up, his eyes scanning over Gogeta. Noticing the other’s slightly pink cheeks and furrowed brow, he couldn’t help but smirk and comment, “Ya look cute when you blush.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gogeta scoffed, grumbling something incomprehensible before saying, “Let’s just get to training now.” When he got into his battle stance, he couldn’t help but internally smile at how his pants stayed in their place. Vegito’s smirk grew as he, with an eager nod, got back into his stance as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right! Let’s get this show on the road!” With that, they burst off of the ground and charged toward each other in the air, spirits—and pants—high.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>